


Slow and Steady

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets his private dance.</p>
<p>Sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/663981">Settling The Bet</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

“Are you ready?” Adam shivered, the words whispered hotly in his ear, having a completely different meaning than when asked earlier in the evening. There was just so much more wrapped around those three little words.

Glancing around the room, the party was dwindling, friends saying goodbyes to the gracious host.

“I’m ready for my dance,” Blake lightly raked a nail down his spine, lips extremely close to his ear, he couldn’t help but arch into the touch, body answering for him. “Let’s go.”

Once out of sight from others, Blake laced their fingers together, leading the way to the farthest guest room. The moment the door was closed and locked behind them, Blake pounced, pinning him to the door, lips ghosting over his.

“God, you looked so hot, dancing in front of everyone.” Hands smoothing down his sides. “I wanted to touch you so bad,” Adam bunched the front of Blake’s shirt, listening. “Bring your hips to mine,” he pressed in. “To feel you grind against me,” hips rolling, Adam was so close to losing his mind, already.

“Nuh ah,” Adam found enough strength to slip away. “Go sit on the bed Shelton,” he ordered. Grinning, Blake slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, taking a quick squeeze of Adam’s ass on the way. “And no touching!”

“I can’t make any promises,” Blake sheepishly replied, settling onto the bed.

Pulling his phone out, Adam briefly took a moment to think about his song choice. Mentally chuckling to himself, he pulled up the song, placing his phone on a nearby dresser.

The beat was silky smooth, body swaying softly, moving closer to the man on the bed. Teasingly he lifted the bottom of his shirt, showing a patch of skin, then letting it fall back down. Placing his hands beside Blake’s tightly clenched knuckles in the sheets, he slowly lowered himself, fitting between the V of Blake’s legs. Moving back up, he hovered his lips over Blake’s, tempting him, pulling away quickly, smirking when the other man groaned. Grabbing his shirt again, he slowly tugged it off, body rolling with the music. Hands sliding down his chest, he undid his belt, slipping it out and tossing it to the side. Blake’s eyes darkened when he unfastened his jeans, not taking them off, just opened to tease. Midway through the song, he crawled onto Blake’s lap, arms wrapping around Blake’s neck as he circled his hips.

“My, my, my, my,” he sang in the other man’s ear, stuttering with a groaned, feeling Blake hard beneath him.

“Adam,” Blake’s fists clenched tighter, white knuckled.

“Touch me Blake,” he couldn’t take it any longer, he desperately wanted to feel Blake’s hands on him.

Blake jumped at the opportunity, pulling Adam’s face towards his, kissing deeply, tongue searching and demanding. Hands sliding down his back, slipping inside his jeans, grabbing his ass, pulling closer, grinding their erections together. Adam moaned into his Blake’s mouth, sucking on his tongue.

“Take your clothes off,” Blake tugged on his swollen bottom lip.

All too eager and aroused, Adam hopped off, toeing his shoes off, fumbling with his socks, getting a grip of himself, he slowly lowered his jeans and boxer briefs, eyes locked with Blake’s the entire time. Coolly, Blake unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off effortlessly, standing, he unfastened his pants.

“My job,” Adam slid down the length of Blake’s body, pulling his pants and boxers down, removing his shoes, pulling the pants off the rest of the way. Looking up at Blake, he placed a kiss on his thigh before rising up, body rubbing along the tall man’s, shivering at the contact.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Blake’s finger ran across his jaw, thumb tracing his lip, Adam sucked in his thumb. “God,” Blake sat back on the bed, bringing Adam back onto his lap.

The song ended long ago, his hips moving to their own rhythm. Grinding and writhing, lips and tongues seeking each other. Changing the tempo, hips moving faster, pulse rising. Reaching between them, he took both their cocks in hand, pre-come combining, slicking the glide of his hand.

“Blake,” he pulled his lips away, gasping out, hand stroking faster, free hand tugging the back of Blake’s hair.

“Oh god, just like that,” Blake fucked himself into Adam’s hand, groaning as their dicks slid together.

A clever twist to his upstroke pushed Adam over the edge, biting into Blake’s shoulder, groaning his pleasure, hand never stopping.

“Fuck,” Blake shook, orgasm washing over him.

Slowing his hand, stopping completely after the last spurt, Adam slumped against Blake, their heavy breathing ringing loudly in his ears. He kissed and licked the teeth marks he left on Blake’s shoulder, causing him to groan.

“Wow,” Blake breath out.

“Yeah,” he lazily smiled, eyes half lidded.

“Best fucking birthday gift EVER,” Blake grinned ear to ear.

“Dumbass,” he chuckled softly, leaning in for a kiss before Blake could respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: [Methrone "Slow and Steady"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8x1rlPmAEx0)


End file.
